


An Easy Courtship

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Easy Courting [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst (minor), Courtship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!Speirs, Werewolf!Winters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Courting can be a complicated process - especially with four men involved - but they find a way to make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> To my wonderful, Pup. Thank you for being pack.
> 
> Just a note: As far as who are all wolves this time around. Basically, take everyone from _[The Easy Pack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7995253/chapters/18300556)_ , then toss on a few new ones - Roe, Tipper, Alley, Hoobler, and Bull. Cause, y’know, it never hurts having more wolves.

The night air was cool as Dick jogged up Currahee.  He lost himself in the steady rhythm of boots against the ground.  His breathing was even.  He had run this hill so many times, it was all second nature.

He was brought out of his zone by footfalls on the path behind him.  Slowing, he looked over his shoulder and made out the silhouette of a fellow trooper and officer - Ron Speirs.  A human would have been hard-pressed to see him clearly at this distance, but being a werewolf, Dick could see fine in the moonlight and shadows.

Waiting for the other werewolf to catch up, Dick nodded to him in acknowledgment.  Ron tipped his head in turn.  They never said a word, instead continuing on the trek up Currahee.

Once they had reached the top, Dick paused to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and letting it out slowly.  Beside him, Ron did the same, looking out from their vantage point over Toccoa.

“I thought all the Dog boys had passes,” Dick commented.

Most other companies got their passes regularly.  Not Easy though.  It was a small miracle that no one was revoked this particular weekend.  Dick had never seen the Easy boys move so fast, disappearing from Toccoa before Sobel had the chance to change his mind.

Ron shrugged.  “I felt like staying on base.”

“And going for a run.”  Dick stretched his arms up, easing his nicely warmed muscles.

“A little birdy told me you spend your passes up here, so I thought I'd join you.”

“Oh?”  Dick didn't bother hiding his curiosity.  “Why’s that?”

Ron just gave him a little smile, something rarely seen.  He then busied himself looking at the view.

Ron had been an enigma since training had begun.  As a fellow officer, Dick had spent some time with him.  There was a lot more to Ron than met the eye, but he kept to himself, even amongst the officers who socialized across company lines.

No, Ron was a lone wolf that seemed more than content at not forming pack bonds with his company.  Dick, on the other hand, had finally earned his spot at the top of the pecking order in Easy.

Dick knew just because he was an officer that he wouldn’t automatically be accepted as Alpha by the other werewolves in the company.  It was the way things worked.  He had to prove himself.  There were still some of the wolves - like Guarnere, Toye, and Liebgott - who seemed to follow him more begrudgingly than anything, but follow they did all the same.  They just needed some more time.

Pack bonds were another thing that required time.  Most of the wolves came from strong home packs, and accepting each other as both comrades and  _ pack  _ would take some getting used to.  But even then, Dick could see those bonds growing.  They were starting to care for each other as brothers - even the non-wolves - and at least part of that was because of Sobel.

_ “Sobel’s a real genius.”   _ Dick huffed air through his nose, shaking his head as he thought of Nix’s words.  Dick was fairly certain that wasn’t exactly what Sobel had in mind by riding them as he did.  What the very human commander of Easy Company didn’t seem to realize was that wolves followed their own.

“What?”  Ron’s voice drew him back.  He was sitting on one of the large rocks that spanned the summit of Currahee, watching Dick carefully.

“Just thinking about Sobel,” he admitted, going to sit on the rock next to him.

Ron scoffed.  “Nixon tells me stories.”

Dick raised a brow.  Well, he supposed he knew who tattled about how Dick ran Currahee in his spare time then.  The man in question was off base even quicker than any of the others had been.  And no doubt Nix would stumble into their shared barracks at the last possible moment, smuggling booze in with him.

“We ended up picking the same smoking spot,” Ron explained with a shrug.

“Ah, the infamous middle-of-the-night smoke break.”  Dick knew that Nix tried to be quiet when he snuck out, but Dick’s wolven hearing picked it up anyway.

The pair fell into a companionable silence.  There wasn’t much to talk about these days except training and war.  It was broken up on occasion by someone getting news from home, but even then it tended to be nothing too exciting.

Ron cleared his throat and Dick looked over at him.  The other werewolf wasn’t looking at him though.  “I, uh, may have had an ulterior motive to following you,” he admitted.

Dick tilted his head, leaning back onto his hands.  “Yeah?”

Ron looked at him then, an expression of uncertainty on his face.  Well, that didn’t sit right at all.  Ron always looked so confident, carrying himself with an Alpha’s baring.  Hell, Dick was pretty sure every wolf in Dog Company rolled over and showed belly - literally - the first day of boot.

“Ron?”

Instead of answering, Ron reached into his light jacket and pulled something out.  The moonlight hit off the cream-colored scarf.  Ron held it out to him in offer.

Dick let out a little breath of surprise, eyes going from the scarf to Ron and back again.  He reached out slowly to accept it, fingers brushing Ron’s briefly.

The scarf was silk, and finely made too.  Closer now, Dick could see that it wasn’t just cream, but had a fine pinstriping of light blue.

“I thought it matched your eyes,” Ron said quietly, looking away as a flush traveled up his neck.

Dick smiled softly, bringing the scarf up to his nose.  He could smell Ron’s scent on it from a distance.  Right under his nose, it was downright overwhelming.  Dick could have gotten drunk on it - spice and smoke and pine.  Dick’s eyes fluttered shut, having to pull the scarf away so as to not get lost in it.

When he opened his eyes, Ron was watching him closely.  He was waiting on baited breath for Dick to give him an answer.  The scarf wasn’t just any gift; it was a courting present.

“I never knew you were interested,” Dick commented, fingers rolling over the fabric.

Ron licked his lips, biting at his lower one a moment before nodding.  Words seemed to escape him.  Or perhaps he was wound so tight that his vocal cords wouldn’t work.

“You should know,” Dick mentioned, looking back at the scarf, “that I’ve been courting someone myself.”

“Nixon,” Ron guessed.  Dick nodded.  After a minute, Ron managed, “Does that mean…?”  He cleared his throat to try again.  “Does that mean you don’t accept?”

Dick shook his head.  “No, nothing like that.”  He smiled over at Ron.  “I just wanted you to know.  In case…”  Well, he didn’t have to say it.

Polyamorous relationships were not unheard of among werewolves.  Whether that was one wolf in a relationship with multiple people, or a group all together, werewolves were a more liberal breed than humans.

Still, it was common for wolves to be possessive of their partners and having such a relationship wasn’t an option.  It also wasn’t unusual that wolves would fight off other suitors.  Thankfully, despite what some might say, Dick didn’t think that Ron was the type.  Unless it was unwanted attention perhaps.

“If you want to keep courting him, I’m fine with that.”  Ron smirked a little.  “I promise not to rip his throat out in the middle of the mess hall.”

That startled a laugh out of Dick.  Ron’s smile only grew.

Dick started to wrap the scarf around his neck, watching as Ron’s eyes followed the motion.  Ron’s scent filled his nose and Dick’s eyes fell shut again.  It was really the perfect courting gift.

It made Dick think of his attempt at courting Nix.  “I don’t even think he knows,” Dick admitted.  “Either that or he’s not interested and doesn’t want to say anything.”

Dick opened his eyes, noting Ron was frowning.  “I doubt it.  Nixon seems rather attached to you.”  It wasn’t said with jealousy, just stating a simple fact.

“Maybe.”  Dick certainly wanted to believe that was the case at least.

Ron leaned over, looking a little playful then.  His smile was soft, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  “Care to run?”

Dick’s lips curled up.  He knew what kind of  _ run  _ Ron was referring to.  “Alright.”

Ron shifted into his second form.  Dick had seen it on a number of occasions - Ron was one of those wolves that seemed to prefer being a beast to man - but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a sight to behold.  Fur as black as the night itself shimmered over a large, muscular frame.  Ron’s tail swayed lazily, looking for Dick to join him.

Letting the change take him, Dick shifted seamlessly.  In wolf form, he was all lean lines and long legs, though still not quite as large as Ron - or even Guarnere.  Opposite of Ron, his fur was white, long and rather soft.  As he snuffled his nose into Ron’s ruff, he found that Ron’s fur was as nice as the silk scarf he’d been given.

Ron nuzzled him in turn, just for a moment as not to overstep - they were  _ courting  _ after all - before nudging him.  Ron wagged his tail, muscles bunched and poised to run.  Dick yipped, knocking his shoulder into Ron’s and taking off in a run back down Currahee.

* * *

When Monday came around, it was back to business as usual for the camp and Easy Company.  That meant Nix was sitting across from him at officers’ mess.  At least Nix was sober.

As they were talking, Ron came into the mess.  He greeted Dick, but when Ron went to grab his own food, rather than sit with Dick as he had over the weekend, he went to sit off by himself as usual.  Dick would have felt put out had Ron not looked up at him, glanced to Nix and back, and gave a knowing little grin.

Dick couldn’t help but smile in return, averting his gaze to his food.  Ron was giving him time alone with Nix.  It wasn’t necessary - and he planned to tell Ron he was more than welcome at meals with them - but the thought was nice nonetheless.

* * *

Easy was standing in front of their barracks for inspection, everyone looking especially sharp.  They wouldn’t give Sobel any valid reason to revoke their passes, especially after having the weekend off as they so rarely did.

They snapped to attention when Sobel came through.  He did his usual hot air and bluster to all the enlisted men.  Trying to find anything meant nit-picking, of course.  Today though it seemed to just be a lot of talk about how, since they’d had such an easy few days, they should enjoy running Currahee.

Then Sobel came to the front of the formation and he stopped in mid-sentence.  “Lieutenant Winters!” he snapped.  “What is the meaning of this?!”  Sobel stood in front of him, scowling.

“Sir?”  It was pointless to play dumb.  He already knew that Sobel would notice.  Dick supposed some part of him hoped that Sobel wouldn’t.

“Why are you wearing non-regulation clothing?” Sobel demanded.  “If that isn’t bad enough, then one of my own  _ officers _ has to be guilty of such blatant disregard for regulation?  You’re supposed to be an example to this company, instead-”

Sobel made a mistake by reaching up for the scarf.  Dick’s hand flew out, snatching the man’s wrist.  He met Sobel’s startled eyes, lowering his brows.  Somehow, Dick kept the growl from his voice.

“Under Article Five, Section D, Subsection Thirteen, in regards to werewolves and courting rights, a wolf may wear or display their courting gifts so long as it does not interfere with military operation.”  He let Sobel’s wrist go with a glower.  “I’m well within my rights… sir.”

A hush fell over the company.  Not only had Dick just put Sobel in his place, but the news that someone was  _ courting  _ their Alpha, well…

Sobel cleared his throat, muttering something about Dick being correct before moving on.

Dick glanced over at Nix, finding he looked rather shocked himself.  There was something unreadable in his gaze though.  Dick lifted a shoulder, his wolf feeling a pang when Nix looked away from him.

“Change into PT gear,” Sobel barked, trying to re-establish himself and save face in front of the men.  “We’re running Currahee!”

* * *

That evening, after blissfully being allowed to go to their barracks to sleep like a normal company, Carwood knocked on the frame of the open door to Dick and Nix’s shared quarters.  “Ah, Carwood,” Dick greeted.  “Come on in.”

Nix was nowhere to be found when Carwood looked around.  “Sir, if it’s not a bother, I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Of course.”  Dick motioned for him to continue as he put aside the letters he’d been writing.

“Well, you said we could come to you with any questions about wolves,” Carwood prompted, stepping up closer to the bed, hands clasped behind his back.

“I did.”

It was one of the first things Dick had done when he addressed the men.  He was the only werewolf officer in the company, and he wanted all of the humans to feel free to come to him with any concerns or inquiries.  While his fellow officers received special training in wolf behavior and such, the enlisted men didn’t.

While werewolves weren’t uncommon, there were plenty of people out there that didn’t really understand them.  Wolves tended to stick to their own neighborhoods, forming pack bonds.  Some of the men had never even met a werewolf before joining up with the troopers.  And with a good number in their company being wolves, well, there was bound to be questions.

“I wanted to ask about courting, sir,” Carwood said.

That wasn’t what Dick expected.  “Honestly, I thought you were going to tell me that Guarnere had shifted and was ripping up all the pillows.”

Carwood gave him a wry smile.  “No, sir.  Just that one time.”

Dick returned the smile.  It was a joke of course.  But the other wolves in Easy liked to tease Guarnere about being feral.  Not that Liebgott was one to talk.

“What is it you’d like to know?” Dick prompted.  He supposed he wasn’t surprised to have it come up after the rather blatant announcement to the pack that morning.  Though Dick had rather expected the humans of their company to simply talk to the wolves about it.

“I understand that it’s customary for wolves to give gifts.”

“It is.  They’re usually small things.  It’s a way for wolves to show off their skills, prove they can provide for an intended, and how well they know them by giving them things they would like.”  Dick’s lips ticked at the corners.  “It’s a bit old-fashioned, admittedly, going back to more wild days.  But most wolves still hold to tradition.”

Carwood nodded.  “And wolves court humans sometimes, don’t they?”

_ Ah, that explains it.   _ Carwood must have received a gift of his own.  Dick couldn’t help the little smile on his lips.  “Yes, they do.  Our wolves, they feed on instinctual behavior, and courting is one of the most basest of these instincts.  So, even though some humans don’t understand it fully, a wolf interested in them will still make overtures of courting more times than not.”

Carwood nodded again, teeth against his lower lip as he looked at his feet a moment.  “What about humans courting wolves?”

That only served to confuse Dick then.  Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on Carwood’s part that one of the wolves court him?  Dick wondered just who Carwood had his eye on.  Whoever it was would be infinitely lucky to have him for a mate.  Admittedly, Dick had been tempted, especially after it seemed that Nix wasn’t interested.

Carwood was strong and capable.  He was intelligent, with a cunning that would serve him well in the army.  It didn’t hurt that Carwood was also very handsome, with a smile that seemed to light up a room.  Yes, whoever it was Carwood fancied would be very lucky indeed.

“There’s nothing to say a human couldn’t,” Dick assured after a moment.  “It wouldn’t be expected, naturally.  But I think any wolf would be flattered - and impressed - for a human to make such a gesture.”

Carwood licked his lips, nodding once more.  “Thank you, sir.  I appreciate you taking the time.”

“It’s no trouble, Carwood,” Dick assured.

Carwood offered him a little smile before going to leave.  At the door, the man paused, turning back around.  “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t mean to be out of line, but… your scarf.”  Carwood nodded towards the fabric still wrapped around Dick’s neck.  “It’s just, the wolves were saying…  They were talking about it being from Speirs.”

Naturally the wolves had caught it.  Ron certainly hadn’t been shy about putting his scent into it and it was one that was rather unique with it’s potency and wildness.

Someone stepped up behind Carwood then.  Nix.  He was looking between Carwood and Dick questioningly, and Dick wondered if he had caught the question.  Carwood apologized and moved out of the way.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nix replied, going over to his bed across from Dick, but the werewolf could tell he was paying attention.

Dick offered Carwood a reassuring smile.  “Since you find yourself at a disadvantage, yes, it is in fact from Speirs.”

Carwood nodded, thanking him again before excusing himself.

Dick went back to writing his sister, not all that surprised when Nix spoke up.  “What’s from Speirs?”

They were both aware that Nix already knew, but Dick answered him anyway.  “The scarf.”

“Oh.”

After a moment, Dick looked up to find Nix taking a swig from his silver flask - the same one Dick had given to him as his first courting gift.

“So,” Nix ventured, “courting, huh?”

“Courting,” Dick agreed.

It was too bad that it seemed only one of them actually understood to what extent that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

They were on a night march that weekend.  Of course while other companies got to play, Easy had found themselves stuck on base and doing drills.  This time it was a twelve mile march in full gear.  At least Sobel wasn’t there.

Dick knew that it was likely his fault, that Sobel was taking out his anger on the company because Dick stood up to him.  It was no coincidence that Sobel had been riding them even harder since that morning inspection.  If the pack was bitter over it though, they didn’t show it.  If anything, they seemed in good spirits, despite their situation.

“Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir,” Bull spoke up.  Because of his large frame, most people were intimidated by the werewolf, but in reality, Bull was something akin to a giant teddy bear.

“Lieutenant Sobel doesn’t hate Easy Company,” Dick replied matter-of-factly.  “He just hates you.”

There were barks of laughter up and down the formation.

Beside Dick was Liebgott, who commented, “Think he mostly hates you now, sir.”

“You’re likely right about that one,” Dick agreed.

Liebgott grinned over at him, sharp canines flashing.  “No worries, Alpha.  We’re enjoying ourselves.”

Toye gave Liebgott a little shove from behind, some of the others chuckling.

At least it confirmed Dick’s suspicions that the pack thought it was worth the trouble to see Sobel brought down a peg or two.  Dick wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was rather proud of himself.  Sobel had done nothing to earn his respect, or any of the other Easy members.  He most certainly hadn’t gotten their trust either.

There was a rumbling from a few of the wolves then, and even a brief growl.  It was Grant who piped up, “Looks like we got company.”

Dick turned his head, catching a large figure in the shadows.  Sure enough, when the wolf emerged into the light, there was no doubt who it was.  Dick couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  It was hard not to when he hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Ron that week thanks to Sobel.

The wolf paced him, shifting in mid-stride with ease.  Ron was smirking at him.  “Mind if I join you?”

“If you’re that bored,” Dick replied, keeping his tone light.  He suspected his expression gave him away if Ron’s growing smirk was any indication.

The march continued on in silence, Ron brushing their shoulders together every so often.  That was until Nix decided to join them.  He marched on the other side of Ron, matching their strides easily.  “So what brings you here, Sparky?” Nix inquired.

Dick sent Nix a look.  It was rather clear what he was doing.

Ron was gracious enough to amuse him.  “I felt like a run.  What a surprise to find Easy Company on a midnight march.”

Nix chuckled.  “Yeah, good ol’ Sobel.  What a wonderful guy.”

“ _Nix_ ,” Dick warned.  Sobel’s pet officers may have been given passes, but that didn’t mean someone else couldn’t overhear them.  It was reckless enough that they had been joking earlier.  They didn’t need to push their luck with outright mutinous talk.

“Screw ‘im,” Nix threw back.  “Like I’m scared of _Sobel_.”

Ron actually grinned then.  It was the same open way he smiled when he was alone with Dick.

“Don’t encourage him,” Dick scolded Ron, bumping their shoulders together.  The twist of his own lips ruined it though.

The three of them continued to walk side by side for the remainder of the march, talking idly on occasion.

“Y’know,” Nix mentioned to Ron, “you’re allowed to come eat meals with us.  Instead of skulking in the corner.”

Ron huffed.  “I don’t _skulk_.”

“Mhmm, you tell yourself that, Sparky.”

Ron rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, and Dick shook his head at the both of them.

When the camp came into sight, Ron took his leave so not to be seen with them and potentially get them into more trouble.  Before he left though, he took Dick’s hand and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of his wrist.  Dick was sure he was blushing, and Ron’s sweet smile was enough to melt his heart.

Dick watched him leave, shoulder brushing none-too-subtly against Nix’s.  Ron shifted back into wolf form, slipping into the shadows.

* * *

It was no surprise to any of them that Sobel revoked all their weekend passes.  That meant there was no running Currahee with Ron.  In fact, they hadn’t had a chance to be alone the whole week.  The only time they saw each other was in the mess - where Ron did in fact join he and Nix finally - but even meals weren’t guaranteed where Sobel was concerned.

“I swear, Dick,” Nix griped, dropping his gear to the floor with a _thunk_ , “if it weren’t for you, I’d be out of here.”

Dick wasn’t sure how to take that.  He didn’t want to hope that Nix actually felt the same for him, but then Dick was a romantic at heart.

“No you wouldn’t.”  Dick tried for casual.  “You’re too stubborn to let anyone beat you.”

Nix snorted.  “You might have a point.”

Dick smiled over at him knowingly.

It wasn’t as though Dick wasn’t equally as frustrated.  Sobel had run them hard all weekend long.  Dick was pretty sure his feet were going to fall off and his back was killing him.

After shucking out of all his gear, Nix muttered about grabbing a quick shower before leaving with a towel and soap.  Dick thought about joining him - he likely smelled like sweat and mud - but as he shed his own layers, he noted the item on his bed.

Dick smiled softly, reaching out to pick up the leather-bound book.  He flipped the pages to find it was a blank journal just waiting to be filled.  It was a lovely gift.  Except…

It wasn’t Ron’s scent that drifted off the soft leather when he brought it closer.  It was Lipton’s.

Dick was stunned.  When Carwood had asked him about courting, he had never imagined…  This changed a lot of things.  It certainly complicated them.  Still, it wasn’t as though he were opposed to the idea.

His finger traveled over the spine, a little smile on his face.  Dick brought it up to his nose to take in the scent again - fresh laundry and oranges.  It was too late to go to Carwood now, but he would find the time.

It may have been selfish, however, Dick wasn’t about to let something potentially good pass him by.

* * *

In the morning, the men were already in formation when Dick and Nix arrived.  Carwood stood in front and Dick made his way up between the platoons to allow him to walk right by Carwood.  As he did, Dick rubbed their shoulders together rather purposefully.

He looked over his shoulder, watching Carwood’s eyes widen a little.  Dick offered him a warm smile and Carwood’s whole expression softened, returning it with one of those bright, affectionate smiles of his.

After being yelled at by Sobel as was usual, they were ordered to get over to the obstacle course.  It would be another long day, Dick was sure.

Still, he had at least one nice thing to look forward to.  He stood beside Carwood as they watched third platoon run the course first.  They both appeared to be watching the men, but Dick’s senses were fully on Carwood.

“It was a lovely gift,” Dick complimented.

“Glad you like it.”  Carwood shifted slightly.

“I have to admit, I was surprised.”

Carwood hummed.

“And flattered.”

Dick glanced over to find Carwood looking at his feet.  “Would you…?  You’d let me court you then?”

Dick leaned over, purposefully letting his breath brush over Carwood’s neck.  “I’d be honored for you to court me, Carwood.”  He smiled at the little shiver that passed through Carwood, brushing against him when he went to take his place at the starting line.

* * *

The following evening, Dick was finally able to spend time with Ron.  Nix had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed, snoring loudly.  Dick had sighed fondly before shifting, chancing a lick to Nix’s jaw before slipping out.

He moved like a ghost through the night, moonlight reflecting off his white coat.  Dick passed a few of his troopers trudging back from showers, pausing only briefly to return their greetings.  Tipper and Roe whined at him, and he gave them extra nuzzles to calm them - they were just pups, and Dick had a soft spot for them.

He made it over to Dog Company’s camp.  There was a group of them sitting around outside, shooting the breeze.  They weren’t worn down like Easy was, so staying up wasn’t such a big deal.  They all stopped to watch him carefully, and he noticed the wolves in the group scenting the air.

Ignoring them, Dick went up to the officer hut he scented Ron at.  Scratching at the door, he waited patiently for it to open.  It wasn’t Ron though.

“Uh,” the other officer looked at him curiously, “Speirs?  I think it’s for you.”

Ron shoved his roommate aside, smiling when he spotted Dick.  “Hey,” he greeted, taking a knee.  “Didn’t expect to see you.  Sobel finally give up punishing Easy?”

Dick scoffed, flicking an ear in annoyance.  Ron chuckled.

“Currahee?” he inquired knowingly.

Dick wagged his tail in answer.

“See you later, Phillips,” Ron mentioned to his fellow officer, shutting the door behind him.  “Let’s go,” he told Dick, shifting with ease.

Black and white, shadow and light, they ran the familiar path up Currahee.  At the crest, they hopped onto their usual rock, gazing out over the camp.

Ron let out a little rumble of contentment, pressing his nose to Dick’s neck.  Dick turned to slide their muzzles together, eyes falling shut at the scent that all but enveloped him.  He couldn’t help but feel comforted by the wild aroma; there was just something about it.

Dick took a step closer, nuzzling Ron’s neck and letting out a rumble of his own.  There was a happy sigh from Ron.

Ron took him off guard, grabbing Dick’s ruff and tugging.  Dick pitched sideways, Ron twisting them as they rolled off the rock so Dick landed on him instead of the ground.  Dick swatted at Ron with his paw in retaliation.

As Dick started to shift back to human form, Ron pushed him so they rolled once more.  Ron was shifting back as well, in mid-roll.  Arms wrapped around Dick as they tumbled along the dirt.  It ended up with Ron above him, looking down at Dick with a mix of lust and amusement.

Dick’s breath caught.  The way Ron looked with the moonlight dancing off his face, the muss of his hair, it was all too much.  Dick pushed up onto his elbows, pressing a chaste kiss to Ron’s lips.  Ron breathed in sharply.  Chasing after Dick’s lips as he pulled away, Ron whined when he was unsuccessful.

Dick chuckled.  “You made a very tempting target.”  He knew he shouldn’t have done that.  They were still in the early stages of courting.  They were meant to be getting to know each other better, to go through the dance of old.

“And you don’t?” Ron shot back.  He flushed a little, moving away to try and hide it.  Ron rolled off of Dick, sitting beside him.

Dick laid back down, allowing the small space between them.  Looking up at the sky full of stars, he mentioned, “I got a courting gift yesterday.”  Ron stiffened.  “It was from Lipton.”

“Lipton?”

It wasn’t surprising that Ron didn’t recognize the name.  “One of Easy’s sergeants.  Carwood Lipton.  He’s human.”

“Human?  And he initiated a courtship?”  Ron sounded both impressed and slightly jealous.

“It’s funny,” Dick said.  “He came to talk to me about wolf courting after they all found out about this.”  He brushed his fingers across the scarf lovingly.  “I really thought he must have had his eye on one of the other wolves.  And here it was me.”

He looked over at Ron, finding the other wolf deep in thought.  “Did you accept?” Ron finally asked.

“I did.”  There was no reason to lie about it.  “Honestly, I entertained the idea of courting him when I thought Nix rejected me.”  Dick bit his lip, looking away.  He didn’t want to think Nix had done that, but he really couldn’t be sure these days.  “He’s a good man,” he added after a moment.  “I think you’d like him.”

Ron made a noncommittal noise.

After a minute, Dick said, “I’ve upset you.”

“No,” Ron refuted immediately, leaning over him.  “Just surprised.”  He scoffed at himself as he sat back again.  “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be.  You’re… you’re pretty damn perfect, Dick.  Not the only one that can see that.”

Dick felt the blush on his cheeks.  “I’m far from perfect,” he argued gently.  He rolled onto his side, looking up at Ron.  “But if it’s going to upset you…”

Ron gave him a little smile, dropping a kiss onto his forehead.  “If you’re happy, that’s what matters.”  When Ron straightened, he added, “Nix is one thing.  Might have to check on this Lipton of yours though.  If I don’t think he can do right by _my_ intended, well…”

Dick laughed, shaking his head.  If it were anyone else, he would have rankled at that kind of possessive talk.  With Ron, it just seemed rather… endearing.

Scooting over, Dick laid his head in Ron’s lap, gazing up at him.  Ron smiled softly, fingers combing through Dick’s hair.  “So, how long can I steal you away?” Ron asked.

Dick smiled.  “Long as you want.”

Ron chuckled.  “We’d be here when Sobel was whipping the rest of your boys up this hill.”

“Now that would be a sight.”

“I’m sure Nixon would find the whole thing hilarious,” Ron mused, the wolf’s wry humor showing.

Dick’s lips quirked.  “You like him, don’t you?”

Ron nodded, looking away.  “I’d say we get along well, yeah.”

“No, I mean you’re attracted to him.”

Ron froze.   _Nailed that one._

“Pretty sure he likes you too,” Dick assured.  He’d seen the way Nix looked at Ron.

“And he’s head over heels for you.”  Ron’s gaze returned to Dick’s.  “He has no idea you’ve been trying to court him.  It’s almost painful how clueless he is.”

Dick cringed a little.  “I guess that’s better than being rejected outright.”

Ron folded himself over Dick, nuzzling their cheeks together.  “I think I have a way to fix that.”

Dick probably would have asked what Ron had in mind, but he found himself intoxicated on Ron’s scent once again.  His tongue laved at Ron’s jaw, finding more of that delicious scent as he nuzzled at the glands there, smoke and spice filling his nose.

Ron rumbled, slotting their mouths together.  It was an awkward angle but they made it work.  Ron’s tongue swiped across Dick’s lips.  Dick arched upward, pressing closer.

It was Ron that broke the kiss that time, continuing to rumble softly as he laid their foreheads together.  “Damn, Dick,” Ron breathed.

“Yeah,” he agreed softly.

He had fallen in love with Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was spent drilling, marching, and being yelled at by Sobel.  At least that weekend _some_ of the company had passes to use.  Dick didn’t think it was a coincidence that none of the wolves were among them.

Dick knew exactly how to calm them though.  He took them for a run.  Not up Currahee - that had become his and Ron’s - but around the boundaries of the camp.  Wolves of all shape, size, and color ran in the moonlight, Dick feeling light and free once he returned to his barracks just before dawn.

They did it again the next night, and the next, though he made sure to turn them in early.

Dick was sitting on the bed, writing in the journal Carwood had given him, when Nix arrived.  “Have fun?” Dick inquired.

“Yeah.  Sparky and I hung out for a bit.”

“Oh?”  Dick supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised.  He hadn’t seen Ron all weekend and given what was currently sitting on Nix’s bed…

Nix had just noted it in fact, picking up the silver-plated lighter to study it.  “What’s this?”  His brows drew together, turning it over in his hand.  When the lighter held no further clues for him, he looked to Dick for an explanation.

“It’s a courting gift.”

When Dick had come into the hut earlier, he scented Ron straight off.  The wolf in question hadn’t been around though.  Instead Dick had found a new fountain pen on his stand to go along with Carwood’s book, as well as spotting the lighter for Nix.

Mouth falling open, Nix stammered out, “Wh-whaddaya mean a _courting gift_?”

Dick tried not to smile, though it was hard.

“ _Dick_ ,” Nix pleaded, coming over and practically shoving it under Dick’s nose.  “You know who it’s from, don’t you?”

“Of course.  It’s from Ron.”

Nix’s eyes widened, taking a step back.  “Speirs?  But…  But he’s courting _you_.”

“He is,” Dick confirmed.

That only further confused Nix.  “I don’t understand.”

“Wolves can court multiple people.”  Dick raised a shoulder.  “Ron and I talked.  Honestly, I should have guessed he was going to start courting you as well.”  Of course _this_ was the solution Ron had hinted at the last time they were up Currahee.

“And you’re okay with that?” Nix pressed.

Dick smiled gently.  “Why would I mind if Ron courts the same person I am?”

Nix started to protest when the full measure of what Dick said settled in his head.  “You-?  But I’m-?  And, you-?”  Nix whined helplessly.  Then like a light going off, he rummaged in his jacket and pulled out the flask.  “This…?  This was a _courting present_?”

Dick had come clean about being the source of the flask - though the booze inside had come courtesy of Lieutenant Moore who snuck it on the base for him - but never claimed it a courting gift.  At the time, Dick thought it was obvious.  Though as his overtures of courtship continued, and Nix seemed to remain either oblivious or uninterested, Dick had let it go.

Sighing, Dick set his journal aside and swung his legs off the bed to stand.  “Yeah, Lew, it is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nix demanded, getting into his personal space.

“I thought you knew.”  Dick was embarrassed to admit, “Then I just thought you were trying to be polite by not turning me down to my face.”

Nix made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.  Then he shocked Dick by clearing the space between them and kissing him full on the lips.  Dick drank in the sensation, feeling his heart flutter.  He inhaled deeply through his nose, Nix’s scent of whiskey and dark chocolate filling it.

Somehow managing to catch himself, Dick eased away.  Nix licked his lips, eyes fluttering open to gaze into Dick’s.

“I’m sorry,” Nix breathed eventually.  “I didn’t realize…”

“I know.”  Dick cupped Nix’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.  “I’m sorry I didn’t simply tell you.  I suppose I was scared of what the answer might be.”

Nix’s lips ticked up.  “Well, I think you know the answer now.”

Dick returned his smile.  He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Nix’s lips before forcing himself to take a step back.  “I guess I do.”  Dick sat on the bed, looking up at Nix.  “Would you like Ron courting you too?”

Nix tilted his head.  “That’s common then?  Courting more than one person?”

“Not _un_ common.”

Nix sucked his lower lip between his teeth.  “So is this an _us_ thing?  Or a you and me, and him and I thing?”

“Either way.  We just both want to be with you Nix.”

Nix seemed to accept that, nodding slowly.  He thought about it another minute before saying, “I’d like that.  If you both wanted to court me.”

Dick grinned, happiness filling every corner of his being.  “I’m glad.”

Nix’s lips quirked and he moved the book over to sit on the bed beside Dick.  “So this is from Sparky too, I assume.”

“Actually, this is,” Dick answered, waving the pen.  “The journal’s from Carwood.”

“Lip?”

Dick sheepishly admitted, “He may have started to court me as well.”

“Dick!”  Nix looked astonished, but then he burst into laughter.  “How many admirers do you have?!  Am I going to have to start beating people off with a stick?!”

Dick laughed along with him.  “Just those two I’m afraid.”

Nix’s smile grew.  “Three,” he corrected, leaning in to kiss Dick once more.

When Nix started to press against him, Dick reluctantly informed, “As much as I want to continue where this is going, we’re supposed to be _courting."_

Nix groaned a complaint.  “So you’re telling me we’re not allowed to have any fun?”

Dick gave him a fond - if not a slightly exasperated - look.  “Some kissing or touching is fine.  But only a little.”  Dick cupped Nix’s cheek again.  “We’re meant to take our time.”  He leaned in, nuzzling their cheeks together and scenting Nix’s neck.

Nix sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist.  “The things I do for you, Dick.”

Dick could only smile against Nix’s shoulder.

* * *

Smoke curled up into the air.  Ron and Dick were lying on their backs, gazing up at the stars.  There was no moon though.  Their bodies were pointed in opposite directions, their heads next to each other.  The cherry at the end of Ron’s cigarette glowed as he took another puff.

“I love this,” Ron mentioned, breaking the comfortable silence.  “Just getting to lay up here with you.”

“So do I,” Dick replied with a soft smile, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Ron’s cheek.

“Not that I don’t like spending time with Nix.  Just nice to have some quiet.”

They had invited Nix up to Currahee one night, the three of them lying with their heads together like a star all their own.  It was all too serene for Nix’s tastes though, and after being run ragged by Sobel earlier that day, he’d fallen to sleep.

No, Currahee was Ron and Dick’s.  And that was just fine by Nix.

The three of them had their meals together, and they would take walks sometimes.  Nix and Dick had the advantage of sharing a hut, privacy for them coming easily.  There was also the midnight smoke breaks that Nix continued to slip out for, meeting Ron in a location unknown to Dick.  But his potential mate would always return smelling of happiness - and Ron.  So, the trips up Currahee remained theirs, and theirs alone.

It was hard to spend any _quality_ time together over the weeks they’d been courting thanks to Sobel.  He continued to have it out for Easy Company, although it seemed to be directed at all of them instead of just the pack.  Then again, Dick surely wasn’t the only one to notice the wolves adopting the humans into the fold.  In a way, Sobel was doing them a favor, making them a stronger pack as they rallied to protect themselves and each other.

For all the time Dick got to spend with Nix and Ron, however, it was difficult to get the same time with Carwood.  The three of them had the advantage of being officers.  As an enlisted man, even an NCO, there was little reason for Carwood to hang around.  That meant getting creative and just a little bit sneaky.

Carwood had only gotten to be alone with Dick a couple times each week.  Even then it was just for a short time, hidden behind some building or - once - in Dick’s hut.

It wasn’t until a couple days earlier that they had a proper date, Carwood having appeared at Dick’s door while the rest of the pack was scrambling to leave with their precious passes in hand - even Nix.  Carwood took him out to a spot of Toccoa that was still wooded, a picnic set up in the shade of the large trees.

_“Car,” Dick spoke fondly, taking in the blanket laid out complete with a basket.  “How in the world did you manage this?”_

_“I know a few wolves who are quite skilled at swiping things from the kitchens.”  Carwood grinned over at him._

_Dick attempted to be disapproving but the way Carwood laughed was infectious.  “Let me guess,” Dick mused as he sat on the blanket, “Tab, Muck, and Tipper.”_

_“I know not of whom you speak.”  Carwood’s smile was bright, the scent of oranges filling the space between him in his happiness.  He opened the basket and pulled out some sandwiches, apples, and a few other things to snack on.  “It’s not much,” he admitted._

_Dick leaned over, nuzzling Carwood’s cheek.  “It’s perfect,” he assured._

_Carwood leaned into the touch.  “Still,” he insisted, “I want to do more.”_

_“You’re doing just fine, Carwood.”  Dick pressed a kiss to Carwood’s cheek.  “I promise.”_

_Carwood’s smile was - as always - worth it._

_“The pack seemed eager to help,” Carwood mentioned as they started to eat.  “They kept trying to give me ideas.”_

_“Yeah?” Dick prompted._

_He wasn’t surprised that word had gotten around about Carwood’s own courtship thanks to Alley and Hoobler.  The two wolves had been walking by when Carwood came out of Dick’s hut.  The whole pack had known by the end of the day._

_“I promise I’m ignoring anything out of Bill’s mouth.”  Carwood chuckled and Dick shook his head.  “Martin’s got some pretty good ones though.”_

_“Well, he’s mated,” Dick replied, “so it stands to reason it must have worked.”_

_“He seemed to agree you’d like a picnic.”  Carwood ducked his head, looking away._

_“I love it,” Dick confirmed, reaching out to place his hand over Carwood’s.  It was all very romantic.  He wouldn’t expect anything else from Carwood._

“Sounds romantic,” Ron agreed when Dick told him all about it.  Ron put the cigarette out on the ground before flicking it away.  He then turned onto his side so he could nuzzle Dick’s cheek.  “Been watching him you know.”

“Why am I not surprised?”  Dick was amused, lips curling at the corners.

Ron hovered over him.  “He’s handsome… in his own way.  Not pretty like you or Nix.”

“I’m pretty?” Dick challenged, brow raised.

Ron grinned, canines showing.  “You’re beautiful, Dick.”  Dick felt his face heat up but Ron was nice enough not to comment.  “Lipton’s more…”  He huffed, shaking his head.  “He’s more the rugged type, which I can appreciate.  He’s got a lot of power for a human, I’ll give him that.”

Ron wasn’t kidding either.  Dick was one of the best they had as far as physical fitness was concerned, and Carwood had been able to keep up with him the whole time.

“You should watch him fight,” Dick commented.

Ron’s expression turned heated.  “Oh, I have,” he assured, the scent of spice filling Dick’s nose.

It was Dick’s turn to grin.  That meant Ron must have caught the hand-to-hand combat training they did earlier in the week.  Carwood and Grant had gone toe-to-toe.  As a wolf, and one of their best scrappers, Grant was a tough opponent to beat.  Carwood had moved like liquid grace, filled with power in every hit.  It was as though Carwood were made to be a wolf.

“Or a wolf’s mate,” Ron said.  Apparently Dick had said that last bit aloud.

Ron’s fingers ran along the scarf at Dick’s neck, lost in thought.  “Oh,” Dick exclaimed, sitting up.  “I almost forgot.”  He worked the scarf off, holding it out to Ron.  The other wolf looked as though his world shattered, and Dick quickly realized he must have thought the worst.  “Hush,” Dick chided immediately, grabbing Ron’s wrist.  He pressed the fabric into Ron’s hand as he assured, “Your scent is wearing off.  I wanted you to put it back.”

Ron visibly relaxed, giving him a tentative smile.  “Of course.”  He leaned forward, nose falling to Dick’s neck as he inhaled deeply.  “I love your scent,” he mentioned.  “Like a grassy field.  And mint when you’re happy.”  Ron’s tongue laved at the hollow of Dick’s throat with his tongue.  There was a smile in his voice, warm breath against wet skin as Ron said, “I smell mint.”

“You’re as incorrigible as Lew,” Dick replied, swallowing.  He knew that Ron could smell the changes in body chemistry, the arousal in the air.

“Now, I’m not _that bad_ ,” Ron argued.  It didn’t help his case when he pushed Dick back into the dirt, rubbing his scent against Dick’s neck.  “To tide you over ‘til I can get this back,” he said in reference to the scarf.

Dick rubbed his fingertips against Ron’s scalp, the throaty noise going straight to his groin.  Attempting to cover, Dick asked, “So you like Carwood then?”

“I’ve liked what I’ve seen,” Ron replied, hovering over Dick.  “Been watching Easy when I can since you mentioned him.”

Dick gave him a knowing smile.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better,” Ron conceded.

“Shall I introduce you?” Dick offered.

If Ron had been in his wolf form, Dick figured his tail would have been wagging.


	4. Chapter 4

More time passed and another weekend liberty was coming to an end.  Dick, as always, spent it on the base.  Nix had jumped at the opportunity to get the hell out of dodge, and Carwood left with pack members as well.  So, Dick had spent time with Ron, as well as some of the pack that had their passes revoked or simply didn’t feel up to hitting the town.

He greeted Nix when he returned, the man looking a bit hungover.  About to scold him, Dick froze.  His nose went into the air, taking another few sniffs to be sure.

Nix smelled of sex.  Not just that, but _Carwood_.

“Lew?”

Nix grinned at him, a bit lopsided from the alcohol in his system.  “Hey, Dick.”  He walked over, plopping on the bed next to Dick’s hip.  He then leaned in, swiping a kiss - which tasted of whiskey - before Dick could stop him.  “Miss me?”

“You’re drunk,” Dick noted none-too-happily.  “And you and Car…”  Dick swallowed down the hurt and willed the pain in his chest away.  “If you two would rather not be with werewolves, that’s…”  Ron was going to be so upset.

Nix looked at him as though Dick was speaking while in wolf form, or something equally crazy.  “What in the world are you talking about?”

Dick sighed, putting his book aside, and looked at his lap - because he sure couldn’t look at Nix.  “You and Carwood had sex.  Did you think I wouldn’t smell it, Lew?”

“No.  But considering you’re courting me, and Lip’s courting you, I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Dick furrowed his brows in confusion.  “What are you-?

“Oh my God, Dick,” he burst.  “Did you seriously think that Carwood and I decided to be done with you?”

Dick frowned.

“You did!  Unbelievable.”  Nix grabbed his face, pulling Dick into an all-consuming kiss.  “You,” Nix spoke against Dick’s lips as they breathed the same air, “are an idiot.”

Dick pushed against Nix’s shoulder, moving away to meet his gaze.  Nix was far too amused.

“Lip and I talked.  Apparently, I wasn’t alone in my interest.”

“So, you and Carwood…?”

“We’re not leaving you, dummy.”

Dick relaxed at that.  He still needed a little clarification though.  “But you want to be together too.”

“Thought that was obvious.”  Nix had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You realize that you’re not supposed to have sex while courting, right?”

Nix rolled his eyes.  “One, we’re not wolves, we’re humans.  We don’t _court_.  Two, it was just a mutual hand-job.”

Dick knew his face had to be bright red.  He did _not_ need to be thinking about any of that.  It was hard enough controlling himself - and the wolf - around his potential mates.

Nix chuckled.  “You are so adorable right now.”

“And you’re drunk,” Dick reiterated.

“Not drunk enough not to know what I want.”  Nix seemed surprisingly sober as he said, “Carwood and I decided that since everybody was courting everyone already, that we should just all be together.  And I agreed.  No sense in keeping him out in the cold.”

“That wasn’t the intention,” Dick argued.  “It was only him and I courting up until you did what you did tonight.  And that doesn’t mean he’s interested in Ron.”  Dick certainly knew of Ron’s growing interest in Carwood, but that didn’t mean-

“Oh, he wants Speirs.  Ever since Sparky started hanging around more, Lip says he’s been a little more than interested.  But he wasn’t sure that would go well.”

Dick shook his head.  Well, things just kept getting more interesting.

And as though on cue, before he and Nix had a chance to finish straightening things out, Carwood burst through the door.

“Sorry,” he apologized immediately.  “But…”  Words failed him, and Carwood held up something in his hand.  “It was on my bed when I got back.”

It was a book of some sort and Nix joked, “Give it to the resident bloodhound.”

Dick shot Nix a look, but held out his hand.  He noticed Carwood was no where near as intoxicated as Nix.  He was also looking between Dick and Nix worriedly.  Dick offered him a reassuring smile, accepting the book.

Sure enough, it had Ron’s scent all over it.  Dick’s smile grew.

“Speirs?” Carwood guessed.

“Might want to call him Ron now.”

Carwood blushed.  “He heard what Roe and I were talking about,” he assumed.  Both Dick and Nix raised a brow and Carwood’s blush deepened.  “I may have mentioned that he had a nice ass.”

Nix barked a laugh and Dick bit his lip.  Well, he wasn’t going to deny it.  Instead, Dick assured, “He’s been interested in getting to know you better for a little while now.  I told him he would like you.”

Dick looked at the book.  It was a well-written, informative guide regarding werewolves.  As Dick recalled, there was an extensive section about courting and mating as well.  It was rather the perfect present for the likes of Carwood, who not only loved to read and learn, but had already expressed interest in learning more about wolves.

Passing it back, Dick suggested, “I think we should go talk to Ron.  All of us.”  When Carwood shifted nervously, Dick checked, “Unless you aren’t interested in having him court you.”

“No, no,” Carwood assured quickly.  “It’s just…  This got rather complicated, didn’t it?  I mean, how do you have so many mates?”

Dick licked his lips, trying to cover how the use of the word _mates_ affected him.  They weren’t mates, not yet, just potentially.  But already Dick knew this was what he wanted - all of them, together.

It was Nix that answered.  “Not that weird.  Besides, who’s gonna give you shit for mating multiple wolves when those wolves are Dick and _Speirs_?”

It was true that they both already had a reputation among the regiment.  It was also true that while same-sex relationships were still mostly frowned upon by humans, wolves didn’t share the same sentiments.  Not that Dick - or Ron for that matter - would allow any such prejudices to touch his mates.

 _Mates_.  The word once again sent warmth through him.

“I don’t care what anyone says,” Carwood said.  “I…  I’m rather in love with you, Dick.”

Dick smiled.  “I love you too, Carwood.”  He pressed his forehead to Nix’s.  “And I love you, Lew.”

They were both grinning and Carwood pressed onward.  “And, I really want to try things out with Lew and Ron too.  See where things go.”

“Fair enough,” Nix replied.  “I’m already head over heels for all of you.”

Well, at least Ron could say he was right about that too.

“Let’s go see Ron,” Dick reiterated.  They had some things to talk about.

* * *

It was Ron that opened the door, smiling at Dick.  When Ron looked past him to find Carwood and Nix there too, his smile grew.  “Phillips,” he barked.  “Get out.”

“I just got back,” the officer complained.

“Go bother Giggles for a while.  I need the room.”

Phillips grumbled but shoved his feet back in his shoes and stalked out.

“Come on in,” Ron invited, stepping aside.

“Giggles?” Nix asked with a raised brow.

“Lieutenant Shoal,” Ron answered, shutting the door.  “Don’t ask me how he got the nickname.  I really didn’t want to know.”  He looked from Nix to Dick.  “So what brings you Easy boys over to the Dog camp?”

Carwood stepped over, waving his new book.  “Dick decided we needed to talk, seeing as how I’m accepting your courting gift and all.”

Ron would deny it, but he preened at that.

Dick stepped into his space, taking Ron’s hand.  “In case you missed it.  These two,” he nodded his head towards the others, “decided to jump the gun a bit.”

Ron’s nose twitched.  “Oh, it didn’t elude me.”

Carwood blushed and looked away while Nix just smiled, rather pleased with himself.

“In that case,” Dick continued, “we talked a little before coming over, and we agreed we were interested in something with all of us.”

Ron smiled softly.  “I’d like that.”  He leaned forward, rubbing their cheeks together.  Ron took hold of the scarf between his teeth - having been laden with Ron’s scent again - giving it a little tug.

“What are we going to do about courting?” Dick asked, glancing at their humans before looking back to Ron as he straightened.  “This has become a bit of a mess.”

“That’s easy.”  Ron shrugged, looking to Nix and Carwood.  “Dick and I will continue to court the both of you.  It only makes sense since they’re our traditions.”

“I was kind of enjoying courting Dick,” Carwood said, looking at Dick from under his lashes in a clearly flirtatious manner.

“You still can if you want,” Ron replied.  “It’s just that neither of you should feel obligated.”  Ron smiled softly.  “Trust me.  We like doing these things for you.”

“Makes your dog brain happy, eh, Sparky?” Nix guessed.

It was Carwood who replied dryly, “You’re hilarious, Nix.”

“I know.”  He gave Carwood a winning smile.

“I believe the point Ron’s trying to make,” Dick intervened, “is that while we certainly want to continue things with all of us, we also want to do things the right way.  That means courting.”  He gave Nix a knowing and somewhat chastising look.  “Which means no funny business.”

“You are not fun at all,” Nix grumbled.

“That’s fair,” Carwood agreed.  “Honestly, I felt like I was messing up the whole courting thing anyway.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “And if it’ll mean more to you for _you_ to do it…”

Dick smiled, letting go of Ron to pull Carwood into his arms.  “You did just fine, Car,” he assured, nuzzling his cheek.  “You were wonderful to me.”  Dick met his gaze before adding, “Though I admit, my wolf really does want to court you in turn.”

Carwood nodded.  “Fine by me.”

“And,” Ron added slyly, sidling up behind Dick and hooking his chin over Dick’s shoulder, “we’ll continue to court each other as well.”

Dick leaned his head against Ron’s.  “Of course.”

“It’s settled then,” Ron concluded, nose falling to the crook of Dick’s neck.

Nix grumbled some more as he joined them, bumping into Dick’s side and reaching out a hand to Ron and Carwood.  “Fine,” he mock complained.  “No more sex.  For now.”

* * *

Dick had no idea why he was sitting in this overcrowded, noisy bar.  It smelled like sweat and liquor of all kinds - not to mention the stale vomit every time someone opened the bathroom door.

He looked over at Nix, smiling brightly as he held up his tumbler of whiskey.  Carwood was grinning in that bright, carefree way of his, clinking their glasses together.  Even _Ron_ was smiling, following suit.  Dick’s lips twisted up - this was why he was here - and added his glass of water to the mix.

Ron threw back his shot, licking his lips as he hummed in pleasure.  Carwood’s cheeks were starting to redden.  And Nix, well, he looked how he always did when he was pleasantly buzzed.  Dick’s smile grew, watching his happy partners.

It was nearing a month since they had all been courting, and somehow they had talked Dick into actually _using_ his weekend pass.  Dick blamed the fact they sicced Carwood on him with those big eyes of his.  Not that it was all bad.

Nix stood behind him, arms wrapping around Dick’s waist and resting his cheek against Dick’s shoulder.  Carwood grinned at them, leaning over to trade a quick kiss with Dick that tasted like bourbon.  Nix quickly distracted Carwood though by gnawing on his neck.

“ _Lew_ ,” Carwood scolded, swatting at him.

At least one of them was taking it to heart about not going too far with their relationship until Ron and Dick’s wolves had been satisfied.  Little did either of them know that Dick had brought it up to Ron before they left the base.  Dick wasn’t opposed to taking things a little further.

Ron snagged Nix’s wrist, pulling him in flush.  Ron’s grin was dark and dangerous, but it was a complete turn-on to Nix.  Not that Dick was immune either.  Or Carwood, given the way he shifted.  “Where’s the motel at?” Ron asked.

Nix grinned from ear to ear.  “Why, Sparky, are you trying to seduce me?”  Nix’s arms were around Ron’s neck as he leaned against him.

Ron growled softly, nipping at Nix’s neck.  “I asked _where_ , Lewis.”

“Why’d we let Nix handle the lodging arrangements again?” Carwood asked Dick, leaning against the bar and into his space.

Dick shared Carwood’s amusement.  He also shared Ron’s desires.  Carwood’s lips still tasted like alcohol, Dick’s tongue running over them to chase after the flavor.

Hearing a low rumble, Dick glanced over to find Ron and Nix gazing at them with open lust.  It was Dick’s turn to smirk, holding Carwood’s chin as he returned to kissing him.

Dick wasn’t surprised to hear Nix breathily give up the location to Ron after that.

* * *

They stumbled into the room Nix had rented for the weekend - well, Nix stumbled, dragging Carwood with him.  Ron was smirking and Dick was shaking his head.

Nix twisted, bringing Carwood down to the bed and pinning him there.  Their lips locked, Carwood’s fingers digging into Nix’s hair.

Dick’s breath caught.  It hit him then that they were actually considering this.  It wasn’t as though he were some shy virgin - no matter what Nix might tease him to the contrary.  Dick just wanted them to be ready for this, that they weren’t jumping the gun.

Looking over, Ron was already kicking his shoes away, starting at his shirt.  His eyes were blown-out in desire, stalking around to the side of the bed, attention rapt on the pair.  Admittedly they were a beautiful sight together.  It didn't help - or hurt, depending on how one looked at it - that the noises they were making were entirely obscene.

The scent of arousal was heavy in the air.  Spikes of dark chocolate, oranges, and spice filled Dick’s nose, making his mouth water.  It was a heady mix.  All of the men he loved were combined together, perfect compliments.

“Dick.”  Ron’s voice drew his attention, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open attractively.  The other wolf was checking in, making sure that Dick was alright with the direction things were quickly heading.

Dick gave him a little smile and nodded.  “Why fight it?”

Nix peeled his lips off Carwood’s neck long enough to remark, “That’s the most sensible thing I’ve heard you say, Dick.”

Dick barked out a laugh that was just this side of canine.  Kneeling on the end of the bed behind Nix, he grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and forced him up on his knees.  “I could always change my mind,” Dick said, somewhere between a growl and purr.

“Please don’t,” Nix breathed, sinking back against him.

Dick’s arms slipped around Nix’s waist, pressing a line of kisses up his neck.  Meanwhile, Ron had crawled onto the bed, picking up with Carwood where Nix left off.

“How far does this go, Dick?” Nix asked, biting his lip to hold in the harsh whine as Dick’s sharp canines grazed his neck.

“As far as you want it.”  Dick licked around the shell of Nix’s ear.

Dick wanted this as much as the others did, so why should he deny it?  He craved for them to be his mates and all that entailed.  Ron and he had been doing things the wolf way, but why couldn’t they meet their humans halfway?

“Jesus, Dick,” Nix groaned, sinking against him.

Ron reached up, yanking Nix down onto the bed.  “Why do you all have so many clothes still on?”  It came out as a throaty growl, the sound sending a shiver of pleasure down Dick’s spine.

Dick suspected he wasn’t going to complain about doing things the human way - at least for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed, training intensified, they earned their wings, and still they trained.  Sobel ran them hard, the pack grew even closer, and somehow Dick managed to balance the needs of all his wolves with those of his intended mates.

They were in England - waiting for their first real mission, while they continued to train - when it happened.   _“He misspelled ‘court martial,”_ Nix had mentioned, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Carwood had been inconsolable when Dick spoke to him and Nix after the meeting with Sobel, admitting he signed the document, requesting trial by court martial.   _“What about the pack?!_ ” Carwood had demanded.   _“What about_ **_us_** _?!”_

Ron had been found a little later.  His only response was his entire face darkening before he turned around and stalked off.

Dick knew they weren’t mad at _him_.  They were angry at Sobel, at the situation.  Even the pack had begun to grumble and Dick feared the worst if things went south with this trial.  Until then, however, he was stuck at his reassignment as battalion mess officer.

“Dick!”  Nix rushed through the doors of the kitchen where Dick was overseeing a delivery.  “You gotta come with me.  Now.”

“What’s wrong?”  Dick’s nose curled at the sour notes of Nix’s scent.  Nix only grabbed his wrist and drug him outside and towards Regimental HQ.

Dick was stunned to find the entire pack standing in formation.  “What’s going on?”

“They’ve demanded to see Sink,” Nix supplied, bringing them closer.  They froze when the doors opened.

Easy snapped to attention as Sink came outside, flanked by Strayer and Sobel.  “What in the Sam Hell is the meaning of this?” Sink barked.

Dick noticed then it wasn’t just the wolves.  All of the NCO’s were present, standing like a line between the officers and pack, including the few humans among their number.  It was Carwood that stepped forward.

“Sir.  If I may?”

“Speak up, Sergeant Lipton.”

“Sir, under Article Five, Section A, werewolves are not required to serve under a commanding officer they do not consider their Alpha.  Likewise, should their Alpha be removed from service, for whatever reason, they are not required to fight.”  Carwood looked carefully at Sink.  “And no reprimand may be given for enacting this right.”

“Are you telling me, Sergeant Lipton,” Sink spoke slowly, measuring every word, “that the Easy Company werewolves are refusing to fight?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

“This is mutinous,” Sobel argued.  “They have no-”

“Lieutenant Winters is Company Alpha, sir,” Carwood continued, still looking at Sink.  “The removal of him from command means that the wolves won’t go into battle.”  He looked at Sobel then as he added coolly, “As is their right.”

“You’re correct, Sergeant.”  Sink looked over to Sobel.  “You were aware of Winters’ position in the pack?”

“Lieutenant Winters’ position in this company has nothing to do with his disciplinary action.  I was well within my rights to bring charges.”

“You are,” Sink agreed.  “As much as they are in refusing to fight without him.  Now, do you suppose I’m going to reassign every wolf in this company so that I can use them when it’s time to jump?”

“No, sir,” Sobel agreed quietly.  He looked over at Carwood, expression hardening.  “However, I don’t believe these rights extend to _humans_.”

“As NCO’s,” Carwood explained to Sink, “we chose to represent the pack in this matter.”

“Sir?”  It was Talbert that stepped forward from the NCO’s then.  When Sink nodded for him to speak, Talbert added, “The humans are pack as much as any wolf here.  They have the right to be here.”

“That’s debatable, Sergeant,” Sobel groused.  He looked at Carwood, a sneer on his face as he commented, “Though some perhaps fraternize more than others.”

Snarls went up through the pack, Guarnere stepping up with his fangs showing.  Carwood’s arm stopped him, sending Guarnere a look that put him - begrudgingly - back in line.  “I believe, Captain, that you’re already aware of werewolf courting rights,” Carwood reminded calmly.  “Those same rights extend to any humans that may be involved in said courting.”

Sink pursed his lips, heading off anything further by ordering, “Captain Sobel, wait in my office.”  Sobel obeyed, though not without a glare towards the pack.

Sink waited until the door shut behind Sobel before addressing Easy Company.  “You may well be within your rights, but you can all be sure that I would like nothing more than to bust all your asses.  We’re here planning the Goddamn invasion of Europe, and one of my companies is refusing to fight.”

Sink scowled, looking at the NCO’s.  It probably shouldn’t have been a surprise when he busted the humans among them down to Private or sent them out of the company altogether.  All but Carwood that was.

Sink looked from Carwood up to where Dick and Nix were standing a bit away.  “Lieutenant Winters,” he called, motioning him over.  All of the wolves turned to look at Dick as he approached, Nix at his heels.  “I believe,” Sink spoke casually, “that one of these NCO’s belongs to you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Well then…”  Sink looked from Dick to the company and back.  “Consider yourself reinstated to Easy Company.”

Dick smiled softly.  “Thank you, sir.”

“What about Captain Sobel, sir?” Nix piped up.

“Captain Sobel will be reassigned.”  Sink looked over the pack once more.  “I believe Lieutenant Meehan from Baker Company would be a good choice to take over the company.”

Dick nodded.  Meehan was a good leader.  He and Nix knew him from OCS.  It was something of a bonus that Meehan came from a werewolf family - though not one himself - which presumably influenced the decision.

Sink and Strayer returned inside, Dick turning to look at his pack.  Carwood was smiling brightly, and there wasn’t a single wolf who didn’t look proud of themselves.  Relief passed over them.

“What am I going to do with you all?” Dick asked.

The smile that split his face gave him away.  Dick was proud of his pack - and rightfully so.  He was grateful that they thought so highly of him, was proud how they had bonded and would go to bat for one another.  These wolves were _his_.

“Dunno, Alpha,” Guarnere piped up with that lopsided grin of his.  “Was all Lip’s idea.  Why not ask ‘im?”

Dick looked fondly at Carwood, but his eyes naturally passed over the rest of them, standing at ease and awaiting his command.  Guarnere, Martin, Grant, Talbert, all NCO’s he could rely on without question.  Toye, Liebgott, Bull, all powerful wolves to have on their side.  Alley, Hoobler, Malarkey, Muck, light on their feet and vicious.  Roe, Tipper, Webster, pups though they may be, they held the hearts of the pack and were deadly in their own right.

This was Easy Pack.   _His_ pack.   _His_ boys.

“Come on.”  Dick smiled.  “Let’s go give the rest of Easy the good news.”

Barks and howls were let loose, the pack surging forward.  Nix and Carwood got caught up in the center with him, and there was no missing the nuzzles and nips given to the humans by the pack.  Somewhere along the way, the wolves had started looking to them as Alpha Mates, despite it not being official yet.  Even Ron, who was Dog Company, commanded their respect whenever he showed up around the pack.

Grant rubbed his head with Dick’s, Toye doing the same.  Webster shoved his way in, whining for affection, the other pups at his heels.  Guarnere laughed at them, scruffing Tipper and giving him a friendly shake.  Alley scrubbed his cheek against Dick’s shoulder.

When Talbert squeezed past Grant, Dick reached out and cupped his cheek.  “You and I need to talk.”  Talbert’s brows lowered.  “I delayed it a bit too long, and I’m sorry.”  Talbert tipped his head.  “I want you as my Beta.”

A hush fell over the rest of the pack, looking at the pair of them.  “You-?  Really?” Talbert asked.

Dick smiled.  “Couldn’t think of a better person for the job, Tab.”

The wolf’s whole face lit up, flinging his arms around Dick’s neck as he gave him a hug.  Dick held him in return, rubbing their cheeks together.  Talbert was a natural leader, and Dick didn’t know another wolf that cared about Easy just as much as Dick himself did.

The wolves all tipped their heads back and howled, celebrating Talbert’s promotion and what was essentially completing the pack.  Well, Dick supposed it would truly be complete when his partners wore his mating bites, but there would be time for that.

* * *

Normandy.  D-Day.

Dick was crouched behind some scrub next to the river, his new companion, Hall, at his flank.  They were both in wolf form to travel more silently and swiftly through the darkness.  Dick had lost all of his gear anyway, while Hall carried his rifle by the sling in his mouth.

Dick had heard the rustling across the way, catching the flash of someone moving.  It was just as well that they’d all been briefed on some wolf challenges in case any of them had to shift.  Dick gave two short, low, rumbling _ruffs_.  His ears ticked forward to await a reply.  It was a little cricket chirp and Dick could have grinned since that meant it was another trooper.

He stepped out from behind the bushes as the others across the way splashed down into the creek.  Dick’s nose caught the scent of sour orange before he made out Carwood’s form - fear tainting the man’s scent.

“Dick?” he whispered urgently.  “Is that you?”

Carwood was across the small river by then, grinning when he found it was in fact him.  Dick couldn’t complain when Carwood threw his arms around his neck, face going to Dick’s ruff and knocking his helmet off.

“I’m so glad to see you.”

Dick nuzzled Carwood’s cheek before shifting right there in his arms.  Dick wrapped Carwood into an embrace, snuffling at his neck a moment before forcing himself to pull away.

“Glad you’re alright.”  Dick’s lips ticked at the corners.  His eyes cut to the two men Carwood had with him.  “This all you found?”

“Yeah, couple 82nd boys.  You?”  Carwood nodded towards the small tawny wolf still behind Dick.

“Hall.  Able Company.”  Dick looked Carwood over.  “No weapon?”

Carwood shook his head.  “Prop blast got my bag too.  Just have my knife and some TNT.”

Dick _tsked_.  “At least that makes two of us.”  He glanced over at Hall.  “Mind if…?”  Dick gestured to the gun still hanging from Hall’s mouth.  The young wolf stepped forward, dropping it next to Carwood.  Dick laid his hand between Hall’s ears and ruffled a bit, smiling at the way Hall preened.  “We’re better off as wolves right now,” Dick said, encouraging Carwood to take it.

Carwood did, informing Dick of the sign they’d passed earlier.  Well, at least they had some place to start.

* * *

Only Dick, Guarnere, and Toye were in their wolf forms coming into the staging area.  Even then, they garnered more than a few turns of the head.  Dick supposed it wasn’t every day you saw a big white wolf, covered in mud, flanked by two even larger brown wolves.

“Alpha!”  Liebgott leapt from the hay bales he and Petty were sitting on.

Dick shifted to meet him, the rest of the pack they’d managed to gather doing the same.  Liebgott’s face was in the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths.  Dick held the back of Liebgott’s neck gently, nose turned into dirty hair.

“Is this everyone that made it?” Dick asked, looking around.

Liebgott’s frown when he stepped back said all.  “So far.  Buck’s over there,” he added with a nod up the road.

Dick looked over the rough dozen men, his stomach churning.  His eyes settled on Carwood.  “Keep an eye on things here.”  Carwood nodded and Dick could see the same worry in his eyes.

Buck had a half smile for him at least when Dick walked up.  “Good to see you made it,” Buck said, offering a hand.

“Yeah, you too, Buck.”  Dick accepted the shake, such a different greeting than pack that it was almost disconcerting.  Buck hadn’t been with them long though - not long enough to be considered pack - and he didn’t seem to fully grasp wolf behavior.  Welsh, on the other hand, despite not being a Toccoa man and a human to boot, had slipped right in with the pack easily.

“This is all that made it?” Dick found himself asking again, looking around.

“Unfortunately.  Meehan’s still missing.  And no one’s seen anyone from his plane.”

“No one?”  Dread filled the pit of Dick’s stomach.  If the whole plane had gone down…  No, they probably ended up dropped further away from the staging area.  After they got the situation under control, Dick would take the wolves to go look for their missing pack.

Dick didn’t hear what Buck was saying next because he looked up to find Ron walking their way.  “Ron!” he shouted, piercing dark eyes snapping to him.

Ron was across the remaining distance in a heartbeat.  He clung to Dick, nose at his throat.  Dick returned the favor.

Ignoring the fact they were far from alone, Ron kissed him, biting and possessive and filled with relief.  “Jesus, Dick,” Ron said, pulling back to hold Dick’s face between his hands.

“Are you alright?”

Ron smirked.  “Fine.  You?”  He looked him over quickly for any sign of injury.

“One piece.  I found Car too.”

Ron let go of Dick, sidestepping to look over at the gathered Easy men.  His face brightened just a little more at seeing Carwood.  After a moment though, he frowned, attention back on Dick.  “Nix?”

Dick shook his head regretfully.  “How many of Dog’s assembled?” he asked to try and take their minds from their missing partner.

“Handful.  Maybe twenty.”  Ron looked over to Buck as he threw a couple cigarette packs to the men.  “Got a smoke?”

Buck hesitated, still leery of Ron, even after all the time he spent around Easy.  “Yeah, sure.”  He handed Ron a pack.

As he pulled out a cigarette, Ron continued, “Only officer to show up so far.”

Dick nodded towards Buck, “Well, you’re looking at Easy’s.”

Ron smirked around his cigarette, pulling on it.  “Told ya not to count on most of the officers in this battalion.  They’ve got no nose for direction.”  He tapped the side of his nose pointedly.  Dick shook his head, Ron’s eyes sliding back towards the pack as he blew smoke from his lips.  “Gonna go check on Carwood,” he mentioned, pocketing the pack.  “Talk to you later.”  Ron pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek before heading off.

“Yeah, keep the pack,” Buck said sarcastically.

Dick smiled softly after his wolf.  Carwood launched himself into Ron’s arms the moment he arrived.  What’s more, the rest of the pack greeted Ron like one would an Alpha Mate.  He may not have been close to the wolves in his own company, but Ron was one of them whether he liked it or not.

“Your, uh, _mate_ ,” Buck said, drawing Dick’s attention, “is kind of creepy, Dick.”

Dick chuckled.  There was absolutely nothing to say to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after arriving, Strayer gave the order to send Easy after a gun battery firing on Utah Beach.  As Dick was briefing the few men he had, Ron’s scent tickled his nose.  Sure enough, the other wolf injected himself by pressing up against Dick’s back to look over his shoulder.  Toye and Liebgott smirked and Dick had to send them a look to behave.

“Lipton,” Dick looked to his left.  “I want you blowing those guns as soon we capture them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dick looked to all of them.  “We need to move quick.  We sweep through before they have time to organize a defense, disable the guns, and pull out.”  He passed out assignments to those on covering fire and those that would be in the trenches as the main assault team - there was no questions as to why that included three of the best wolves they had.

“Everyone understood?” Dick checked.  They all nodded.  “Alright.  Get outside and gear up.”

As the pack started to leave the barn they were using for the briefing, Hall looked across the table at him.  Puppy eyes would have been a good description.  “Alpha?”

“Get back to Able Company, Private,” Dick encouraged gently.  The pup just nodded, eyes on his feet as he headed out dejectedly.

“You sure do collect strays,” Ron commented.  He eased up enough to allow Dick to turn around.  Despite the joke, there was concern on his face.  “Be careful out there, Dick.”

“I will be,” Dick assured, stealing a quick kiss before going to join his pack.

This was what they came here for.

* * *

What a beautiful sight Ron was, dashing in for a rescue, covered in belts of ammo.  Ron’s grin flashed his fangs.  “Mind if we…?”  Ron tipped his head towards the final gun.

Dick smirked.  “Have at it.”

Ron’s eyes darkened and he passed his Thompson over.  “I’ll be back in a minute, sweetheart.”

Ron leapt over the brace of the gun, landing on four paws.  Two more wolves followed him, along with a trio of humans.

Dick rushed to the fencing so he could watch the assault.  When Ron leapt out of the trench to run alongside it, Dick felt his heart stop.

“Is that Speirs?”  Buck’s voice over his shoulder made Dick jump.  “What the hell’s he doing?”

Bullets nipped at Ron’s heels and Dick bit his lip so hard he smelled blood.  There were snarls and a grenade, followed by screaming and more bullets.  Ron launched himself into the blind, out of sight, at the same time another shot was fired.

Dick hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until it all came out in a rush of relief at hearing Ron’s howl.  Dick tipped his head back, giving a short reply.  He smirked over at Buck, “Get everyone ready to start pulling out.”

Buck was traded out for Carwood, who nearly barreled him over.  “I couldn’t… get through… that first field.”

Dick grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze.  “Just breathe.”

Carwood nodded, pulling TNT from his jacket pocket and Dick wrapped his hand around it.  When Carwood looked at him in question, Dick pointed out the already blown gun.  Carwood groaned, head falling back against the fencing.

“Ron’s at the next gun.  They’ll need it there.”

“Yeah,” Carwood huffed, “unless Hall beats me to it again.”

Dick didn’t have the heart to tell him that Hall was lying dead beneath their feet.  The young wolf had shown up out of the blue with the TNT they needed, only to get killed by a grenade.  Hall wasn’t even his pack and yet Dick knew he would mourn his loss.

“Go,” Dick urged.  “Once it’s blown, have them pull out too.  Stay low!” Dick reminded as Carwood slipped into the trenches.

* * *

They regrouped at the staging area, Easy Company laughing in relief, hugging each other and breaking out cigarettes.  With Popeye as their only casualty - no one besides him was likely to count Hall - the pack was in good spirits.

“Dick!”  Carwood knocked into him, hugging him around the middle.  Dick couldn’t help but smile.

Ron was right behind Carwood, a cocky look on his face.  Dick grabbed his jacket to give him a little shake.  “Reckless much?” he chided.  Ron’s grin should have been infuriating.

“Lieutenant Winters,” a runner called as he jogged over.  “Colonel Strayer wants to see you for a debrief, sir.”

That reminded Dick…  He pulled out of Carwood’s grasp, going into his jacket for the papers he found under the third gun battery.  “Liebgott,” he called, unfolding them.  “Can you read this?” he asked of the wolf when he joined them.

Liebgott’s brows furrowed, eyes darting quickly over the map of Normandy.  “Alpha…  These are gun batteries.”  He looked up at Dick in surprise.

“We have to get these to regiment.”  Dick headed straight for the pack.  “Malarkey.  You’re the fastest wolf we’ve got here.”  Tipper would have been even faster, or maybe Alley, but Malarkey was no slouch.  “This needs to get to regiment _now._  They’re two miles up that road.”  Dick pointed in the direction of travel.  “Can you do that for me?”

“Course, Alpha.”  Malarkey passed over his rifle to Toye before shifting into his red wolf form.

“I’ll go with him,” Liebgott insisted, passing over his weapon to Petty.  Liebgott’s own second form was a leggy grey wolf, nearly as fast as Malarkey was and just as powerful if someone found themselves on the wrong end of those jaws.

“Be careful,” Dick ordered, rolling the maps tightly and holding them out to Malarkey.

No sooner had Malarkey taken them in his mouth than the wolves were off, kicking up mud as they went.  He only hoped they made it in enough time to do some good.

* * *

“Dick!”

The voice of his missing mate had Dick’s head turning so fast, his neck should have snapped.  Before he could really register it, Nix was leaping off of a moving tank, right into his arms.  It was just as well that Dick had quick reflexes, catching Nix around the waist and hugging him close.

“Jesus Christ.”  Nix’s fingers dug into Dick’s shoulders.  “I was so worried.”  Dick didn’t have time to speak, Nix’s lips on his in a desperate kiss.

Strayer cleared his throat, drawing their attention.  “Good work out there, Lieutenant.”  He nodded his head, going off to confer with Horton on the report Dick had given.

Nix chuckled, pressing in all the closer to Dick.  “Did the rest of Easy make it?”

“Barely any,” Dick admitted.

Nix paled.  “Car?  Ron?”

“They’re here.”  Dick ran a hand down Nix’s back.  “They’re safe.”

Nix relaxed.  Smirking, he pointed to the pair of Sherman's he rode in with.  “Brought a present.  Fresh off Utah Beach.”

Dick smiled softly, giving Nix’s shoulders a shake after sliding an arm around them.  “Let’s get you to the rest of the pack, hm?”

Nix leaned in to steal one more kiss.  Not as though Dick was complaining.  The knot in his chest finally eased, knowing all his mates were accounted for, alive and unharmed.

* * *

They were stuck in a damn hedgerow.  Dick’s wolf growled in frustration but he had to keep it in check… for his pack’s sake.  Everyone was still licking their wounds from taking Carentan, and now here they were, pinned down in the dark with nothing to do but wait for first light.

Walking the line - well, _limping_ \- Dick checked in with his men in their hastily dug holes.  When he heard the low growl and heavy boot-falls trailing him, he turned to find Ron stalking up to him.

“Where is he?” Ron demanded.  He grabbed Dick’s jacket.  “Where’s Carwood?”

Dick brought his free hand up to curl around Ron’s wrist.  He would have said the other wolf was angry, but the moonlight cutting through the branches revealed Ron’s face was stricken with worry.

“He’s fine, Ron.  He’s fine.  He got taken to the rear.”

Dick wasn’t sure who had let it slip about Carwood being injured.  He had wanted to find Ron himself once he knew the pack was safe for the time being.  There hadn’t been time after the town was taken - Dick was sitting in the aid station himself and he had to confer with battalion - before they were already moving out again.

Ron whined, high in his throat, fingers curling tighter into Dick’s jacket.  He had never seen Ron look so vulnerable.  The wolf inside Dick demanded they protect their mate, shield Ron from whatever had done this to him.

Ron looked down at Dick’s leg.  “Why are you still here?”

So someone had tattled about that too.  Why did Dick suspect Roe?  “Just a little bit of lead.”

Ron didn’t seem convinced.  He was looking around them as he demanded, “Where’s Nix?”

“He’s with Battalion staff.”  Dick stepped closer, trying to soothe him.  “Ron, we’re alright.”

Ron growled, frustration marring his features.  It wasn’t as though Dick didn’t share in Ron’s feelings.  They had been unable to protect one of their mates-to-be, and it was terrifying to think of the “what if’s.”  What’s more, Dick had lost _pack_ out there - if Tipper lived, he sure wouldn’t be coming back to them.

“ _Ron_ ,” Dick urged gently.  He nuzzled their cheeks together.  “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Ron’s grip on Dick was painful.  Dick only wrapped his arms around Ron, pressing his scent to Ron’s skin while making a deep, comforting rumble.  They stood that way for some time, Ron allowing the comfort as he clung to Dick like a lifeline.

Talbert’s cry of pain broke them apart, Dick rushing for his Beta.  Ron beat him there.

* * *

It was good to be back in Aldbourne.  The pack was relieved to be in friendly territory, to be clean and dry and fed.  They were also happy to have their injured back - Carwood, Talbert, they were all okay.  Word had been passed down that Tipper had pulled through as well, though as Dick suspected, he was headed home.

“Scars are sexy,” Nix assured, finger running across Carwood’s cheek.  The wound was healing but there was certain to be a scar.  On Ron’s cheek as well from where he took a hit from a potato-masher.

Nix grinned.  “I should get a prize for being the only one uninjured, you know.”

“Shut up, Nix,” Dick mock complained, whapping him in the head with a pillow as he passed by.

Carwood was still supposed to be resting and Dick helped prop him up with another pillow at his back.  Nix was sitting next to Carwood’s hip while Ron was at the end of the bed, hand running lazily up and down Carwood’s leg.

“I’m just glad we made it out of there,” Carwood admitted.  “When that shell hit.”  He shook his head.  “All I could think about was where you all were.  If you were alright.”

Ron whined, moving up and pressing his forehead against Carwood’s hip.  Smiling softly, Carwood ran his fingers through Ron’s hair.

“Thank God for Tab,” Carwood continued.  If it hadn’t been for their Beta being nearby, Carwood could have easily been left to bleed out.

“Advantage of being back with HQ most of the time,” Nix said, “is not a lot of bullets flying your way.”  He smirked up at Dick.  “Or ricochets.”

“Laugh it up, Nix.”  Dick cut off whatever comment Nix was planning on next with a long, slow kiss.

They were held up in Dick’s room.  Technically he had been quartered with Harry, but under the circumstances he was happy to switch out for Nix’s room.  The two beds had been pressed together and none of them were leaving for the foreseeable future.

Dick sat next to Carwood, brushing hair from his face.  “I’m just relieved you’re alright.  You had us so worried.”  Dick looked towards Ron pointedly, whose face was still buried against Carwood’s hip while Ron reached out towards Nix blindly.

“Ron,” Dick prompted, making him look up.  Dick glanced between Carwood and Nix, assuring he had their attention.  “I…  I wanted to ask you about mating.”

“You already know I want to,” Ron replied simply.

“I think I speak for Lip and I,” Nix added, “when I say we’ve just been waiting on you to be done with the courting business.”

Dick gave Nix a look, but it wasn’t as though he were wrong either.  “I wanted to do right by you.”  He looked between them.  “All of you.  And, while I feel that I’ve done that, I also don’t want to go into another battle knowing that we could have mated and didn’t.”

Ron frowned.  “Any day can be our last,” he agreed.  “If I go, I want to be mated.”

“Fatalistic much, Sparky?”

“So how do we do this?” Carwood asked, heading off any argument - even if it was just a playful one.

“Didn’t you read my courting gift?” Ron asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

Carwood rolled his eyes, nudging Ron with his leg.  “Of course I did.  I was meaning more of where the mating bites would go.”

Ron snatched Carwood’s arm, running a finger down the back of his forearm.  “I know where I’d _like_ to put mine.  But that’s up to you.”

Carwood’s bright grin made the rest of them melt, as usual.  “I’d like showing off your mark, Ron.”

Ron rumbled in approval, looking to Nix next.

“Yeah, sure,” Nix tried for casual, shrug and all.  His own smile gave him away.  Nix looked to Dick and asked, “One for each arm?”

Dick nodded.  That would work out nicely.  He looked over at Ron and asked, “Same for us?”

Ron showed off his fangs as he grinned.  “Of course.”

“That’s settled then,” Nix spoke, bouncing a little as he shifted on the bed.  “What are we waiting for?”

Dick’s heart broke as their humans stifled their cries of pain, not once, but twice.  All the same, he couldn’t have been more pleased to see the marks there on their skin.  Carwood and Nix were theirs now, their _mates_.

With one last bite, Ron set his mark to Dick’s arm after Dick had bitten him.  The pain was sharp and brief, the burning soothed away by Ron’s tongue.

Dick bound all their wounds with bandages from his footlocker before bundling all of them into bed - Roe would have a field day later, and probably lecture Dick on top of it.

For now, all Dick cared about were the men wrapped up in his arms.  Ron was on his side, snuggled into Carwood’s, Dick framing him on the other side.  Nix molded himself to Dick’s back, pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck.  Dick scrubbed his face against Carwood’s shoulder, grasping Ron’s wrist where his hand curled around Carwood’s hip.

He had his mates - true mates now - and his wolf practically purred in contentment.  Dick sank gratefully into the feeling of being whole.  No matter what happened, no matter where this damn war took them, they would have each other.

Dick would see that it stayed that way.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all my fics should come with a choking hazard warning for all the damn fluff. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
